La niña de sus ojos
by Christal White
Summary: /Continuación de "Milagro Perfecto"/ Han pasado algunos años y Emmaline se ha convertido en una curiosa y enérgica niña de cinco años. Descubre los retos a los que se enfrentará nuestro querido señor Darcy en esta nueva etapa de su paternidad.
1. Damita

" _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes fueron creados por Jane Austen, yo solo me adjudico la historia."_

 _Darcy ha vuelto, pero esta vez a cargo de una hermosa niña de cinco años. Veamos si logra arreglárselas._

 _Espero que les guste._

* * *

La reunión estaba siendo un éxito.

Mientras escuchaba la opinión de su amigo sobre la caza de la tarde anterior, Darcy observó a su alrededor, satisfecho con lo que veía.

Lizzie había hecho nuevamente un trabajo estupendo, coordinando las actividades de la pequeña reunión de viejos amigos y familiares que cada año se celebraba en Pemberley. Cada uno de ellos le había comentado lo complacidos que estaban por las sorpresas que preparaba la señora Darcy en cada encuentro, y estaba seguro que dichos comentarios circularían en Londres durante la próxima temporada.

Al otro lado del salón azul, ataviada con un vestido color lavanda que era elegante en su sencillez, ella transmitía frescura y gracia en cada uno de sus gestos, mientras mantenía una animada conversación con Jane y la señora Lowell.

-Verdaderamente el tiempo ha sido muy favorable estos últimos días ¿no lo cree usted, señor Darcy?- la irritante voz de la señorita Bingley sonó detrás de él, interrumpiendo la agradable conversación que mantenía con su amigo y vecino, Lord Cumberland.

\- Es el día perfecto para disfrutar de un picnic en el parque.- afirmó colocándose entre ambos.

Apretando los dientes, Darcy se volvió hacia ella.

-Mi esposa, la señora Darcy, ha organizado varias actividades para que sus invitados pasen una agradable temporada en Pemberley y le aseguro señorita Bingley, que entre ellos hay picnics.- dijo Darcy lentamente, dejando que la desaprobación sobre su comentario asomara a su rostro.

-Ciertamente, Darcy, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Tu esposa nos ha hecho pasar unos días fantásticos y esa es la opinión de cada persona en este lugar- la voz de Cumberland, aunque cordial, también denotaba una ligera irritación ante la interrupción a su charla sobre la próxima caza.

-Claro, claro que si- se enmendó la señorita Bingley, ruborizándose levemente- sin embargo yo creo que un picnic es mucho más divertido que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Darcy la miró con frialdad.

-Elizabeth está a cargo de toda actividad que se realice en esta casa, y si ella cree que su sugerencia es necesaria, se lo hará saber.

Su voz afilada acalló cualquier otro comentario que ella pudiera hacer.

Lord Cumberland, al sentir la tensión en el aire, preguntó con tranquilidad:

-¿Crees que el tiempo seguirá siendo clemente con nosotros, Darcy, o tendremos que encerrarnos aquí y rogar para que no ocurra una tragedia?

Recuperando la compostura, Darcy respondió, deseando que Caroline fuera a molestar a alguna otra persona. Los últimos días no había hecho otra cosa que importunarlo con comentarios desagradables sobre Elizabeth, poniendo entredicho la habilidad de su mujer para dirigir reuniones de semejante envergadura. Sin embargo, la suerte no estuvo de su lado, pues ella se quedó allí, conversando con Cumberland y la señorita Fairchield, que se unió a ellos minutos más tarde.

Cuando estaba a punto de excusarse, e ir a buscar a Lizzie o a Bingley, se abrió la puerta del salón.

Emma entró como un verde torbellino de rizos oscuros.

Caminando deprisa, incluso dando pequeños saltos, ella se acercó con su mirada azul en él y sosteniendo una hoja de papel, sin inmutarse por la multitud que la observaba sorprendida por su repentina e inadecuada presencia.

-Papi, mira lo que hice para ti- pidió ella sonriendo, entregándole la hoja.

Aunque era bastante alta para tener cinco años, ella aún no le llegaba a la cintura. Inclinándose hasta quedar a su altura, y olvidándose del grupo en el que se encontraba, observó con seriedad el incoherente dibujo que le obsequió, como si realmente viera lo que ella quería mostrarle. Luego de unos minutos, descifró lo que parecía ser unas caras y, ¿eran esos círculos pétalos de flores o nubes?

-Es un fantástico dibujo, ¿lo has hecho tú?- preguntó él, abrazándola contra él para contemplar ambos su obra de arte.

-Si papi- dijo Emma alegremente, apretando su brazo con una de sus manitos. Con la otra señalo una de las caras con un pequeño cuerpo- éste eres tú- señalo otra del mismo tamaño- está en mami- señalo otra más alta y levemente curva- y esta soy yo.

-Te ha quedado hermoso, señorita Darcy, muchas gracias- concluyó él con una orgullosa sonrisa.

-Tu hija es una verdadera artista Darcy.- comentó Cumberland risueño. Sus ojos se arrugaron cuando sonrió hacia Emma. Ella le devolvió el gesto y continuó.

\- Y estos son pájaros- señaló distintas líneas sin sentido, al menos para él- y, este es el sol, y esta es nuestra casa…

Él sabía que podría estar toda la tarde describiendo lo que había en ese dibujo, así que la interrumpió, preguntándole si su niñera le había dado permiso para mostrarle su proyecto.

-Me escapé- reconoció ella, mirando hacia sus dedos que retorcían con nerviosismo la suave tela verde de su vestido.- estaba aburrida- reconoció, frunciendo los labios en un infantil puchero.

Él recordó las veces que se había escapado de las niñeras y profesores que su padre contrataba, preguntándose si tendría el coraje de reprenderla por algo que en su tiempo, él había hecho con mucha frecuencia.

-Emmaline, no está bien escaparse de la señora Blafford, es su trabajo cuidar de ti cuando mami y papi atienden a las personas que vienen a casa- reprendió el con dulzura.

-Pero no quiero tocar piano- dijo ella dando al piso un pequeño golpe con el pie- quiero dibujar y ver a Lily.

Lily era la yegua blanca que él le había regalado en su primer cumpleaños.

-Si prometes que no escaparas de la señora Blafford otra vez, yo te llevaré esta tarde a ver a Lily, ¿Qué le parece, señorita?- negoció el dándole un beso a su frente, para hacer desaparecer su ceño fruncido. Ella lo pensó unos instantes y finalmente aceptó con renuencia el trato.

Darcy la levantó en sus brazos.

-Que hija tan obediente tienes Fitzwilliam- Cumberland parecía asombrado- A su edad, mis hijas aparecían en los lugares más extraordinarios, y solo cuando querían ser encontradas.

La señorita Fairchield asintió, comentando que sus sobrinas tenían el mismo proceder.

Conociendo a las tres hijas de su amigo, Darcy se compadeció, y supuso que ellas eran las causantes de las canas que ahora su amigo llevaba con elegancia.

-Realmente su hija es todo un modelo de comportamiento, señor Darcy- dijo la señorita Bingley con extrema dulzura y acercó su mano para acariciar los desordenados rizos de Emma.

Ella apretó los brazos que rodeaban su cuello.

-¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta por el parque conmigo ahora, señorita Darcy?- preguntó Caroline intentado encontrarse con la mirada de su hija. Darcy reconoció que hasta a él le daba miedo su falsa sonrisa.

-No quiero ir con ella papi. No me gusta- susurró Emma a su oído, pero con el suficiente volumen para que sus acompañante oyeran.- ella quiere que le diga mami a cambio de chocolates, pero yo ya tengo una mami.

Un denso silencio cayó sobre el grupo. La expresión de horror de la señorita Bingley no podía describirse con palabras.

-Eso es mentira- exclamó, su voz ligeramente chillona.

Darcy sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba ante el insulto.

-Mi hija podrá ser un poco traviesa señorita Bingley, e imaginativa, pero jamás mentirosa.

Ella miró alrededor, intentando encontrar a alguien que la apoyara o la salvara de semejante situación. Nadie dijo nada, pues todos concordaban en que Caroline había cruzado la línea. La misma, con el rostro demudado, hizo una reverencia y se retiró. La pluma de su sombrero se inclinaba de lado a lado con cada paso, dándole un aspecto muy gracioso.

Darcy se preguntó cómo enfrentaría esa mujer las burlas que le harían los próximos días, pues todo el intercambio había sido escuchado por la señorita Fairchield, también conocida como la mayor cotilla de Derbyshire.

-Con su permiso- se disculpó Darcy con elegancia, a pesar de tener una niña colgando de su cuello.

Haciendo un gesto en dirección a su esposa, cargó a Emma fuera del salón, mientras ella le preguntaba en voz alta porqué Lord Cumberland tenía el pelo tan blanco como su vestido nuevo.

Su pecho tembló.

Apenas se cerró la puerta, él liberó la risa que había estado conteniendo.

Ya le hablaría sobre el tono correcto que utilizaba una damita.

Algún día.

* * *

 **He vuelto!**

 **Aunque no pude adelantar mucho la historia, tenía muchas ganas de publicar este pequeño comienzo de la nueva etapa de Darcy como padre.** **Los niños dicen grandes verdades, si señor. Y no son lo que se dicen tímidos...**

 **¿Alguien puede creer a Caroline? Gracias a Dios la pequeña Emma es fuerte y no acepta sobornos.**

 **Ni siquiera si son chocolates** **.**

 **Darcy es un papá genial, ¿quién más lo cree? (todo/a lector/a levantando las manos)**

 **Ya saben donde se coloca fav, follow y donde se pueden dejar reviews si es su deseo, así que...**

 **Adieu,**

 **Christal.**


	2. Curiosidad

_**"Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes fueron creados por Jane Austen, yo solo me adjudico la historia"._

 _Una vez más nuestro héroe literario nos demuestra que no solo es un buen esposo, sino también un gran padre._

 _Espero disfruten la lectura._

* * *

Darcy sonrió al escuchar las risas de Emma mientras cabalgaba velozmente por los campos que rodeaban Pemberley, con ella en su regazo. Sus rulos le golpeaban el rostro, y sentía su cabeza dándole ligeros golpes en el pecho cuando saltaban los distintos obstáculos que habían en el camino. Su pequeña alzó las manos hacia el cielo mientras gritaba: "más rápido papi, más rápido", haciéndolo reír y apretar las rodillas contra el abdomen de Nelson para que acelerara el galope.

Luego de un corto trayecto, notó el cansancio del animal en su respiración agitada y en la lentitud de sus zancadas. Darcy tiró de las riendas, desmontó con la agilidad propia de alguien que pasó años de su vida cabalgando, y agarró la pequeña cintura de Emma, levantándola en el aire para luego depositarla en el suelo. Mientras la dejaba explorar su alrededor, Darcy acarició las crines de su viejo amigo.

-Vaya paseo, Nelson. Nunca te había visto correr de manera tan elegante. ¿Acaso estás intentando impresionar a mi damita?

Por respuesta, el atrevido le dio un empujón con su hocico en el hombro. Meneando la cabeza ante su juguetón comportamiento, Darcy sacó la cantimplora con agua de una de las alforjas, se dio vuelta y le dijo a su hija.

-Emma, cariño, ¿te gustaría dar de beber a Nelson?

Ella, que se había distraído con un pájaro que volaba en dirección al estanque de patos que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, dio la vuelta y corrió hacia él entusiasmada, con la misma felicidad que mostraba cuando recibía un obsequio.

-Si papi.

-Ven aquí. Pon tus manos juntas, como una copa.

Ella obedeció de inmediato. Darcy colocó un poco de agua en el cuenco que había formado y le indicó que acercara las manos al hocico de Nelson. Ella retrocedió ligeramente asustada.

-Pero, ¿y si decide morderme como el caballo del tío Fitz mordió al chico del establo?

Él recordó vagamente el incidente sucedido hacia tres años. El muchacho era nuevo en el empleo y había asegurado que podía realizar la tarea fácilmente, pues había observado a su padre hacer lo mismo por años. Sin embargo, cuando Fitz le cedió las riendas de Mercury, un temperamental y elegante semental gris, fue evidente que el chico no era adecuado para el puesto. Su voz y sus modos suaves no eran lo que un caballo brioso como Mercury necesitaba. Cuando le intentó dar un terrón de azúcar, el caballo le mordió la mano para quitárselo. Luego de que el mismo Fitz controlará al enojado animal y de que el médico vendara la mano del desafortunado joven, Darcy tuvo que reasignarlo a un puesto acorde con su personalidad. Despedirlo era imposible pues su padre había servido excelentemente a la familia Darcy, además de que su esposa Lizzie sentía una terrible culpa por el lastimoso suceso.

Darcy no tenía idea de que el incidente estuviera tan presente en la memoria de su hija. Colocándose detrás de ella, la animó.

-No cariño, no va a morderte, yo no se lo permitiría. Además, Nelson es todo un caballero.

Asintiendo, y con una actitud mucho mas confiada, Emma acerco sus manos al caballo, que se inclinó agradecido para saciar su sed. Darcy siguió vertiendo agua en las manos unidas de su hija hasta que consideró que fue suficiente. Luego le dio la cantimplora, y mientras ella tomaba agua, él ató las riendas de Nelson en un árbol cercano, dejando que comiera el pasto alrededor del mismo.

Emma se sentó en la baja y gruesa rama de un árbol que había crecido inclinado hacia la derecha. La misma estaba ligeramente curvada dándole forma de asiento. Darcy se hizo un lugar a su lado y juntos observaron Pemberley a lo lejos en silencio.

-Papi.

-¿Si señorita Emma?

-¿Por qué a los árboles se les vuelven marrones las hojas y se caen?

Darcy la observó en silencio unos segundos, preguntándose a que vendría esa repentina curiosidad. Meses atrás Emma había comenzado a hacer toda clase de preguntas a cualquiera que cruzara su camino. Pensó la respuesta durante otros instantes antes de decir.

-Pues porque en otoño el clima se vuelve más frío. Como hay menos sol, eso impide que los árboles puedan hacer su alimento, así que las hojas se marchitan y caen.

Emma asintió y volvió a observar a su alrededor.

-Entonces si a los arbolitos se le caen las hojas, ¿eso quiere decir que a Lily se le van a caer los pelos porque no hay tanto sol como en verano?

Él se rio en voz alta ante su tono preocupado.

-No Emma. Los animales son diferentes a los árboles. No hacen su propio alimento, ellos comen a otros animales o plantas y de esa manera sobreviven al invierno. Lily no va a perder su pelo.

Con una mirada de alivio ella le sonrió. Luego de unos minutos volvió a hablar.

-Papi.

-¿Si Emma?

-¿Por qué el cielo es azul?

Darcy recordó las innovadoras teorías que había aprendido en sus clases de Física de Cambridge para tal misterio. Aunque la iglesia seguía diciendo que eran herejías, muchos estudiosos había realizado experimentos y fórmulas para explicar los fenómenos naturales. Sin embargo, esas teorías eran demasiado complicadas para explicárselas a una niña de seis años.

Pensó en Lizzie. Ella siempre tenía una forma muy ingeniosa de responder las dudas que les surgían a Emma y Alex.

-Cariño, quizás debas preguntarle a tu madre cuando llegues a casa, o quizás tu institutriz pueda explicártelo mejor.

-Oh.

Ahora Emma fruncía el ceño.

Darcy observó a Nelson. Se veía más tranquilo. Quizás ya era hora de volver. Su cita con el abogado era esa misma tarde, y si se quedaban allí más tiempo, llegaría atrasado, algo que Darcy odiaba con pasión.

-Papi ¿por qué las niñas tenemos que montar de lado y los niños a horcajadas?

Emma ahora tenia sus ojos azules clavados en el animal, que sin darse cuenta de que era observado, pastaba ociosamente cerca de ellos. Darcy suspiró. Al menos esa pregunta era fácil de responder.

-Porque sería muy indecoroso. El vestido de las niñas se subiría y mostraría sus tobillos y piernas.

-Oh. Pues entonces ¿puedo usar pantalones y montar a horcajadas de Lily?

-¡No!

La respuesta salió de sus labios abruptamente. Dios, no imaginaba lo que todo Derbyshire diría si vieran a la hija de Fitzwilliam Darcy montando a horcajadas en un caballo. El chisme se esparciría como fuego en el bosque y en Londres no hablarían de otra cosa. Lo peor, todos afirmarían despectivamente que la culpa era de su querida Lizzie debido a su supuesta inferioridad de clase. No, eso nunca debía pasar.

-¿Por qué no papi?

Ella se veía herida. Darcy quiso golpearse a sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo brusco que había sido su tono. Extendiendo su mano, le dio un cariñoso apretón en el hombro.

-Cariño, no es decoroso que una niña use pantalones.

-Lo siento papi. No voy a usar pantalones.

Darcy le dio un beso en la frente, pues seguía viéndose un poco triste. No le gustaba negarle algo a su hija, pero había reglas que tenían que ser respetadas por todo el mundo, incluidos ellos. Le informó que Nelson ya había descansado lo suficiente y era tiempo de ir a casa, así que tomados de la mano, padre e hija se acercaron a él.

Darcy decidió a ultimo momento que primero estiraría un poco las piernas, así que colocó a Emma en la montura y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mansión tirando las riendas de Nelson. Suspiro aliviado de que las preguntas por fin cesaran ya que se le estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil encontrar las respuestas adecuadas.

Sintiendo seca la garganta, comenzó a beber el resto de agua que quedó en la cantimplora cuando escuchó la voz de su hija.

-Papi, ¿de donde vienen los bebés?

Atragantándose, Darcy pensó que iba a ser un largo viaje de regreso a casa.

* * *

 **Y milagrosamente he regresado de la muerte literaria. Lamento muchísimo que hayan tenido que esperar todo un año para leer otro capítulo, pero la facultad no me dejaba tiempo ni para respirar, y en los momentos en que podía escribir la inspiración me era esquiva. Espero éste año ser más constante.**

 **Darcy sigue siendo un amor, tan paciente ante las preguntas de su hija, y es que a esa edad todo niño quiere saber el porqué y el cómo de las cosas.**

 **Háganme saber su opinión sobre Darcy, Emma y este pequeño fanfiction con un review, o un fav, o un follow, si quieren. Estaré esperándolo con ansias.**

 **Oh, y ya volverán Alex, Lizzie, Mary y Richard.**

 **Besos y buena lectura.**

 **Christal White.**


End file.
